


An immoral Offer

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More sex pleeeeeeease!!!, Sex, Sexual Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: Kathryn Janeway is tired of feeling lonely and alone after 4 years in the Delta Quadrant. So she makes Seven an immoral offer. Seven accepts this offer.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 54
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I would like to share my stories with you. So please excuse any errors that occur from time to time. Many thanks.
> 
> In this story there will be a lot of sex, sometimes more and sometimes less directly described. In this story there will be a few canon scenes that I built into, but what comes after that is left to my imagination. I hope that's okay. Have fun while reading.

Kathryn stood in front of Cargo Bay 2 for a very long moment, wondering carefully whether she really wanted to go inside. Yes, she wanted to, but could she? After all, she had a very crazy idea that she wanted to discuss with Seven. Kathryn rubbed the bridge of her nose with the back of her hand and left the door to Cargo Bay 2. But after a few steps she stopped and turned around again. Damn it!!!

The last time she had seen Seven in Arturis holding cell, she had been so close that it was almost impossible to ignore Seven's physical stimuli while she configured Seven's ocular implant so that Seven's body bioshield could activate.

Seven had admitted that she didn't know exactly where she belonged, since she was neither completely human, nor was she a Borg drone anymore.

Kathryn had told her that she belonged to the Voyager family of course, but actually she had thought more of herself. Which she couldn't admit so openly and certainly shouldn't.

After all, she was the captain and a captain had to adhere to the Star Fleet protocols and be a role model for his crew!!! The star fleet protocols were very clear. No one, especially senior officers, should under no circumstances enter into a relationship with crew members reporting to them. Point!!! This served as protection so that no one would get into a situation that could be difficult for cooperation, but also for private life.

And so she had, since the Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant almost 4 years ago, she had no longer been able to have deeper friendships, solidarity or physical relationship with another person from her environment. She had as captain had to keep a distance from her crew members in order to Comply with and maintain chain of command and Starfleet protocols.

But damn it, she had been in the Delta Quadrant for so long and she was more than lonely. Then this great responsibility that weighed on her more day by day, month after month, year after year. Always being strong and being the perfect leader for 147 crew members was stressful and unnerving.

Damn it!!!

And then Seven had come into her life. Ever since she was aboard Voyager, Kathryn had been drawn to her, not only because of her physical charms and exceptional intelligence, but also because they were very similar, especially in the situation they both faced. They were both lonely and alone. Both separate from the rest of the crew. She because she was the captain and Seven because she was once a Borg drone and it was difficult for her to integrate into the crew.

Even after 9 months, Seven still seemed to have problems getting involved in social norms and rules and was therefore lonely and much to herself.

Ever since the doctor had given the young ex-drone its human appearance back and put it in that incredibly tight bio suit, where it was impossible to miss all its beautiful curves, Kathryn's fingers itched to touch her. Kathryn felt magically attracted to Seven physically, but also mentally.

No, it was more fascination for the young woman and the desire to help her to become human again that drove Kathryn. Seven had been somewhere on Kathryn's mind for most of the past few months, and the idea or fantasy of touching her had almost become painful.

And when Seven, then a few months ago Harry had offered Kim that they could copulate with each other if he so wished, it was all about Kathryn. And she never let go of this idea from then on. Damn it!!!

And that's exactly why she was here now, because she wanted to make Seven an offer. A very weird offer, as she thought. But well, weird ideas arise from emergency situations.

Kathryn brushed her uniform neatly, straightened her hair and then bravely stepped into Cargo Bay 2. Seven was standing in her alcove, regenerating.

Kathryn typed some commands into the alcove console and a moment later Seven's eyes opened and she looked at Kathryn questioningly.

"Captain?" She asked, slowly stepping down from her alcove platform.

"Seven." Kathryn just said and looked at her with a serious face, while she wondered inwardly whether she should really present her crazy idea to Seven.

Seven eyed her captain closely and through her enhanced senses she noticed how the captain's heartbeat suddenly increased, her body temperature increased, she began to sweat and a few other things.

"Do you need my help?" Seven asked carefully.

“Yes, I need your help. But it is not about the shipping business, but a private request. I want you to think about it carefully and then give me an unequivocal answer." Kathryn explained a little nervously and Seven looked at her curiously.

"Acceptable" said Seven, waiting for the captain to explain more to her.

"Okay, surely you know the Starfleet protocol regarding that the captain is not allowed to get involved with anyone from his crew and why there is this prohibition?" Asked Kathryn and Seven frowned at her and tilted her head to look at her cortical database. Find this Starfleet Log and read through it.

Kathryn stood impatiently in front of Seven and looked at her intently.

After Seven looked directly at her again, Kathryn asked her immediately.

"And?"

“Yes, I now know this protocol. Explain!” Said Seven.

“Well, I've been captain of Voyager for almost 4 years and I haven't had a partner by my side for that long. I am practically in my prime sexual age and there is no one I can turn to because every person on board is my crew. You are not officially a regular crew member, but only have the status of an official advisor. And so I want to make you an offer." Kathryn explained factually, knowing that the Seven would help more to understand.

Seven continued to look at her thoughtfully before continuing.

"Captain, what exactly are you suggesting?" Asked Seven after the two women had stared at each other for a long moment.

Kathryn sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I propose a sexual relationship to you." she said as briefly and concisely as possible.

Seven frowned and thought about this suggestion for a long time, or so it seemed to Kathryn.

"You want to copulate with me?" Seven finally asked and Kathryn shook her head. Copulating was such a nonsense, but explaining it to Seven now would distract from the real topic, so she decided that the word was okay for now.

"Yes, that's exactly what I propose to you." Said Kathryn and hoped that Seven wouldn't drag the whole thing on indefinitely, but simply said what she thought of it.

Seven thought again for a moment.

"But you are a woman." Seven said confused and Kathryn sighed deeply.

"Yes I am. But two women can also copulate with each other." Kathryn replied as calmly as possible. And yes, it was true that she had officially only been in a relationship with men so far. But there were also times in her life when she felt drawn to women and followed these needs.

"Why should they do this, they can't reproduce?" Seven asked, still skeptical.

“Well, they do it to share desire, passion, love and physical closeness. Sex isn't always just about procreation. You should look for homosexual relationships in the ship's databases and read through what they're about." Kathryn explained and Seven thought about it.

"I Agree. To your request, it's acceptable.” Seven then said simply and Kathryn blinked at her.

Was it really that easy to get Seven to have sex? That was crazy. Damn it!!! Kathryn mentally slapped herself in the face and scolded herself for not getting her motherly protector side out, but for continuing to hold on to her idea. Now that she could get what she wanted.

"How we proceed?" Seven asked on business and Kathryn's stomach cramped.

Damn it, could she really involve the young woman in such a sexual relationship and take advantage of her almost childlike naivete and abuse it for her own ends? That was against all of her principles that she had up to now. But god damn it, she was so damn hungry for physical closeness and yes, for sex too, that she couldn't help it.

"You know what exactly you do when copulating?" Asked Kathryn.

“Yes, the Borg have assimilated over 10,000 species whose mating rituals and sexuality we have also assimilated. I know how to go about copulating.” Seven replied almost offended that the captain might assume that she would not know about this topic.

"Then what do you mean by how we proceed?" Asked Kathryn, because she was standing on the hose and didn't know what exactly Seven wanted to know.

“Will the sexual relationship be official or should it remain a secret between the two of us? Where do we copulate? Are there specific guidelines? How often do we copulate? How long will this sexual relationship last?" Seven asked in quick succession and Kathryn's head was already spinning with all these questions. It wouldn't be as easy as she'd just thought it would be. OK...

“Now our sexual relationship will only remain between the two of us. If any of this gets public, I'll deny it. We will probably clarify all further questions little by little. I think we should first copulate and see from there. Maybe you don't like it and don't want to participate a second time. Maybe I don't like it and don't want to continue anymore. We'll find out." Kathryn replied as calmly as possible.

Seven looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded her head.

"Acceptable. When do we start?" She asked and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind, how about you come to my quarters tonight and we see how it goes?" Asked Kathryn and looked at Seven with a wry smile.

"Acceptable." Seven said simply and emotionlessly.

"Well, then please come to my quarters at 10 p.m." said Kathryn and turned around and left Cargo Bay 2 in a hurry.

Out in the hallway, she buried her face in her hands for a brief moment and gave a short moan. Jesus, she really asked Seven to have a sexual relationship with her. How crazy was that and how much would she end up hating herself for it? After all, in a way she was taking advantage of the young woman to meet her own needs. That’s why the Starfleet Protocol existed, so that’s exactly what didn’t happen. But it would also counteract Seven's loneliness. Tried Kathryn to convince herself so that her guilty conscience wouldn't make her regret her decision until it finally came to that.

God damn it, Seven would have some of it too!!!

****************************

Seven, on the other hand, stood in Cargo Bay 2 and looked after her captain and thought carefully about the offer. Then she went to her work console and looked in the ship's database for texts that described homosexual relationships in more detail. After finding what she was looking for, she began reading, researching and analyzing. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Kathryn's service was over, she hurried to her quarters. There she spent over an hour in her bathtub, thinking carefully about how tonight should go. But as is so often the case, her conscience stubbornly spoke up and implored her not to enter into this sexual relationship with Seven. And her conscience quoted so many reasons why it was a bad idea that Kathryn was already dizzy. But unlike usual, Kathryn no longer had the desire or the strength to leave her needs for physical closeness and sex unanswered. So she continued to prepare for her evening with Seven.

Exactly at 10 p.m. the door buzzer sounded and Kathryn, who was already very nervous and was only sitting on her couch in her dressing gown, called Seven in. She took a few steps, but stopped a few meters from the couch and put her hands on her back.

“Seven, please come and join me. I would like to discuss a few things with you first." Kathryn explained calmly and Seven stepped almost shyly closer and sat very stiffly next to Kathryn on the couch. Kathryn groaned inwardly in frustration and hoped that Seven wouldn't be quite as stiff during sex.

"Have you read up on homosexual relationships?" She asked first and Seven nodded her head.

"Good and can you imagine establishing a sexual relationship with me?" Kathryn asked further and Seven nodded her head again.

"Very well, but if we do this I want us to be exclusive." Kathryn said seriously and Seven looked at her in amazement and frowned.

"What does that mean? Explain!” Said Seven curiously and Kathryn mentally rolled her eyes because Seven asked her so brusquely for an explanation.

“That means you won't have sex with anyone else while we're in a sexual relationship. The same goes for me, of course. If that changes and you want to be with someone else, we will end our sexual relationship." said Kathryn and looked at Seven intently.

"Acceptable." She replied.

“Okay, then there are some understanding things that we should sort out. I don't like hard sex games myself, I hope you don't want to go in that direction. Since we are not in a romantic relationship, I would say that kissing also falls out and that this is only for lovers. Furthermore, I want you to tell me immediately if you feel uncomfortable with something and you don't want to do something. Understand?" Kathryn asked seriously.

"Understood." replied Seven.

"Well, do you have any questions or things that you would like to discuss?" Asked Kathryn and looked at Seven intently.

"No." Seven said curtly and Kathryn sighed deeply. Um ... she really hoped that Seven could handle this arrangement well.

“Okay, then we can begin. Please go to the bathroom, take off your bio suit and this dressing on. Okay?" Kathryn asked while she handed Seven the dressing gown that she had already replicated for Seven.

Seven took the dressing gown, got up, and gracefully, as always, left the living area. Kathryn sighed deeply and buried her face in her hands. If she got through the evening well, she would be really very happy.

Kathryn got up from the couch and replicated a red wine and a glass of water for Seven.

Shortly after Kathryn sat down on the couch again and sipped her red wine, Seven reappeared in the living area. Now that she was naked under the dressing gown and therefore had no shoes on, she was a few centimeters shorter than usual. Interesting ... it went through Kathryn's head.

"Come sit down next to me." Asked Kathryn and patted the couch next to her. Seven slowly walked over to her and, as requested, sat next to Kathryn. At least she didn't look that stiff this time, thought Kathryn.

"Would you like some red wine too or do you stick with water?" Asked Kathryn after Seven had sat quietly next to her for a moment.

"I don't need to be hydrated at the moment." Seven said stiffly and Kathryn nodded her head.

"Have you ever had sex?" She then asked curiously and Seven shook her head.

"Then we should take things slowly." Kathryn decided and Seven nodded her head at her and fidgeted on the couch, a little embarrassed.

"Relax yourself. We won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Said Kathryn and put her hand on Seven's arm and stroked it gently. Seven looked at her with big eyes and nibbled her lower lip while Kathryn's hand went up to her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze.

"Come sit on me." Said Kathryn, but this time Seven shook her head and Kathryn looked at her surprised and questioning.

“Captain, I'm too heavy to sit on you. I would damage you.” Seven explained quietly and ashamed.

"First of all, right now I'm not the captain, I'm Kathryn. I don't want to be reminded of my rank while we're copulating with each other. Understand?" Asked Kathryn and Seven nodded her head.

“Well and secondly, you won't be too heavy for me. Come here. I'll show you." Kathryn said and Seven got up from the couch and stood in front of Kathryn.

“You kneel with your legs next to my legs on the left and right on the couch and with your buttocks you sit on my thighs. Come on try it." Said Kathryn and Seven sat down carefully as Kathryn had asked. As soon as she was seated, Kathryn smiled at her and put both of her hands on Seven's narrow hips and held her tight.

“You see, I'm fine. How are you?” She asked and Seven thought for a moment.

"I work in ..." before she could continue speaking, Kathryn had already put a finger on Seven's lips and made her stop.

"It's enough if you say *good* or *bad*." Kathryn replied warmly.

"Good." Seven said and Kathryn smiled at her as she slowly untied the bow of Seven's dressing gown and slid her hands up to Seven's shoulders. Once there, Kathryn caressed Seven's pale skin, which was uncovered by the dressing gown, before she slipped the dressing gown off Seven's shoulder and stripped Seven's upper body.

From Seven breasts, which looked much smaller than in her bio suit, magically attracted, Kathryn immediately stroked her fingers over Seven's soft and shapely breasts. Kathryn Finger approached Seven's nipples, bit by bit. Which hardened immediately when Kathryn's fingers finally reached them and made Seven groan softly.

"How are you?" Kathryn asked while she continued to take Seven's nipples between her fingers and twirled and massaged them lightly.

"I ..., I ..., am ... unsure." Seven came out in spurts, her face blushing slightly.

"You probably get aroused about what I'm doing?" Kathryn asked, grinning crookedly at Seven.

"Ex... plain!" Demanded Seven, out of breath, while her chest rose and fell quickly and her breath had assumed a slight gasp.

“Nipples are one of the erogenous zones; if you stimulate them, you get aroused. Do you feel a warmth rise in you and a desire to be touched more?" Asked Kathryn and Seven groaned a little louder into the question as Kathryn bent her head down to Seven's left nipple and her lips cupped Seven's nipple, carefully sucked and nibbled at it then licked it with her tongue.

"... Yeeeeeees ..." Seven groaned in a scratchy voice, panting.

While Kathryn continued to lick and suck on Seven's left nipple, Seven suddenly stiffened and Kathryn let go of her nipple and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked in her deep, hoarse voice as they gently caressed her hands along Seven's left and right sides.

"My body, it doesn't seem to be working properly." Seven said worried and almost a little scared.

Kathryn looked at her confused and questioning.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"A liquid is leaking out." Seven whispered and Kathryn looked at her astonished for a moment before grinning at Seven.

“Oh, if it that's what I think, then it's perfectly normal. Shall I have a look?” She asked gently to calm Seven down a bit. She nodded her head.

Kathryn's right hand slipped between Seven's thighs and carefully stroked her warm and already moist labia up to her vagina. With a big grin, she moistened her fingers with Seven's moisture and then gently pulled her hand out again and held out her hand to Seven.

“This is your moisture, by stimulating your nipples, your vagina has become moist. Everything is fine with you and your body. The moisture is important so that you are not injured while copulating if the man inserts his penis into you or a woman inserts her fingers." Kathryn explained as simply as possible, detailing the situation that had just terrified her to explain without frightening Seven any more.

Then Kathryn took her fingers, which were still moistened with Seven's moisture, in her mouth and licked them with relish. Seven looked at her confused with wide eyes.

"You taste very good." Kathryn explained and winked at Seven.

Seven opened her mouth, then closed it again, looked at Kathryn thoughtfully and then sighed in frustration.

“I thought I knew everything I need to know. But now I notice that I don't know a lot. I'm sorry, Captain." She said softly and looked down at her hands, which were between Kathryn's and her own stomach.

Kathryn put her hand gently under Seven's chin and pushed it up slightly so she could look Seven in the eye.

“You don't have to feel sorry for anything. Everything is OK. But I think we should go to the bedroom. We have more space there and it is more comfortable there. Or do you want to stop at this point?" Asked Kathryn, who knew exactly how uncomfortable it was for Seven when she didn't know or didn't understand something and therefore needed more information and time.

"Do you want to continue?" Seven asked softly.

"Yes, why not?" Asked Kathryn surprised and Seven looked at her embarrassed.

"Because I ... I'm so inadequate." Seven said quietly and Kathryn looked at her uncertainly and her conscience kicked in immediately. Damn it!!!

How could she have thought that she could have sex with Seven without being punished for it? Seven had only been separated from the collective for a few months, she had no idea of feelings and emotions, she didn't even know how to integrate into the Voyager crew. How could Kathryn have assumed that Seven could deal with sexuality? Sure Seven was always so confident and pretended that she knew everything and could do everything. That was probably the case, but it was the case in issues that encompassed the work area and not humanity and feelings.

Kathryn's mood immediately quarreled to zero and she was ready to break the whole thing off and sweep under the carpet forever. She was the captain and with this rank she just didn't deserve to be physically close and to be sexually satisfied. She had known all of this when she started her job. Little did she know then that she would be stuck in the Delta Quadrant forever with no one to take care of her physical needs.

Damn it!!! It was just better to stop this now before she harmed Seven or herself.

“You know, you are not inadequate. Nobody knows everything the first time. But you're right, we should break this off. It was wrong to have made you this offer.” Kathryn replied and looked at Seven regretfully.

Seven looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"I want to continue!" She said resolutely and then got off Kathryn's lap and held out her hand. Kathryn smiled and took Seven's hand in hers and let herself be pulled up from the couch.

Together they went to Kathryn's bedroom. Once there, Seven took off her dressing gown and was now completely naked in front of Kathryn, who looked at Seven's body in admiration.

Seven stepped close to Kathryn, opened her dressing gown and then pushed the dressing gown off Kathryn's narrow shoulders and looked at Kathryn's body curiously.

To be looked at so intensely under the eyes of Seven made Kathryn blush and realize that she was a few years older than Seven.

"I'm inadequate too." she said quietly and Seven looked at her closely.

"Why? Explain!” Seven demanded immediately.

“I'm a lot older than you and my body is no longer young. I haven't had sex with anyone for almost 4 years." Kathryn replied and grinned at Seven, embarrassed.

“Your body is not inadequate." Seven replied, taking a closer look at Kathryn's body.

Kathryn hid her face in her hands and shook her head. But Seven took Kathryn's hands away and kissed each hand with a small kiss.

"We can continue." she explained as she sat on the bed, put her hands on Kathryn's hips and pulled her to her.

Seven then bent her head forward and kissed gentle, almost tender kisses on Kathryn's stomach while Kathryn loosened Seven's hairpins and ran her fingers through Seven's loose hair.

Seven paused and looked up at Kathryn.

"Tell me how to proceed." Seven asked softly and Kathryn smiled gently at her.

“I think it would be easier if we lay down on the bed. By the way, you can touch me wherever you want and I'll tell you whether I like it or how you could do it better." replied Kathryn.

***************************

Seven explored Kathryn's body half the night with her fingers, lips and her tongue and saved all the noises that Kathryn made in her cortical knot in order to remember them later.

After Seven had brought Kathryn to orgasm several times, Kathryn had put her arms around Seven and pulled them to her. A short time later she was exhausted, but damn satiated and happy, fell asleep with Seven.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the alarm went off at 6 o'clock, Kathryn's eyes fluttered sleepily. Tired she sat up in her bed and looked beside her as soon as she remembered what she had experienced with Seven last night. But to her disappointment, she was alone in her bed. Sighing, she got up and went into the bathroom to give her somewhat sore body a hydrodusche.

While Kathryn was in the shower and the jets of water vitalized her body, her thoughts wandered back to the previous night. Seven was amazing. Her fingers had at first tenderly and gently touched Kathryn's body, which Kathryn had never expected from Seven, explored and caressed. After that, Seven had touched her with many warm, sensual kisses and her hot tongue ran over Kathryn's trembling body. Which alone was enough to push her over the edge for the first time after 4 years of abstinence and let her moan deep and loud in her orgasm.

The second orgasm overtook her a short time later, when Seven finally pushed two fingers in and out of Kathryn's moist and vibrating pussy slowly and carefully, but then faster and deeper at Kathryn's instruction, while her thumb rubbed and stimulated Kathryn's clitoris.

The third orgasm, however, was the best and the hottest that she had ever experienced. Seven's lips traveled their way over her breasts first. Seven's lips had wrapped around her hardened nipples and eagerly sucked and licked them, while her hands had slowly wandered over Kathryn's belly and caressed them tenderly and Kathryn caught her hands in Seven's loose hair.

As soon as Kathryn's breath became frayed and she moaned louder and louder, Seven's lips had wandered down Kathryn's stomach up between her thighs and lay exactly on her clitoris. She licked, sucked and nibbled at it, which really drove Kathryn crazy and made her scream out loud with excitement. Thank goodness, their quarters were soundproofed, so that no one except Seven noticed her third orgasm and the screams that came from it.

Kathryn smiled broadly at the memory and then shook her head. She hadn't thought that Seven would be so gentle and tender and so good at making Kathryn orgasm so easily and quickly. Her previous lovers had had a lot more trouble. Because it was often difficult for her to let go and switch off her thoughts.

But Seven had managed that she could let herself go pretty quickly and her thoughts hardly had time to intervene. What Seven did to her was just too overwhelming. Or maybe it was because she hadn't had sex for almost 4 years and wasn't so physically close to anyone? Another night with Seven would definitely answer that question. Assuming Seven wanted to spend another night with her.

It was best to ask Seven about it. But should she ask Seven immediately or give her time first to process and analyze what they had shared and experienced together, as Seven always liked to do?

Kathryn thought about it for a long moment before deciding to leave Seven alone for now so she had time to think.

Sighing, Kathryn dried herself off with a soft towel, put on a fresh uniform, had her first cup of coffee in the morning and read through the latest ship reports. When she had finished her coffee, she recycled her coffee cup and shortly afterwards went to work on the bridge in a good mood and very happy.

She stepped up to her captains chair and greeted her bridge crew cheerfully, which earned her some surprised looks from her alpha shift. But she smiled it away. During the day she was really in such a good mood that she even exchanged jokes with her bridge crew and had a pretty good job.

At the end of her shift, she arranged to meet Chakotay for a velocity match, which she hadn't done in a while, as Seven had been her favorite opponent for the past few months because Seven played very tactically and thoughtfully and Kathryn liked it more than Chakotay's approach.

But today she felt that she wanted to spend time with Chakotay again and work off her excess energy with a hard and fast velocity match.

************************

Seven, who had been standing at her work console in Astrometry all day and her mind constantly wandering to the previous night while she was working, immediately after her duty, she went to the captain's quarters to talk to her about the previous night.

But when she arrived at the captain's quarters, she had to quickly find out that the captain wasn't home. So Seven asked the computer where the captain was. Surprised and also irritated that the captain was with Commander Chakotay on the holodeck, Seven went to her Cargo Bay 2.

Once there, she looked around uncertainly and didn't really know what to do with herself. A strange feeling had built up in her, which she couldn't identify. By now she could identify many feelings she had, but that was a new feeling. So she went to her work console and tried to put what she was feeling into words, looking in the ship's database for clues that might help her further. She was busy for a while, but in the end she had to find out that she wasn't much smarter than before.

Seven knew that she admired her captain as a strong, brave, intelligent and agile leader. Like all the other crew members, Seven went out of her way to please the captain and do her best in all areas to keep the ship's business running smoothly. In her early days on Voyager, she had often ignored the chain of command or consciously bypassed it because she found her own approach more effective and meaningful in the respective situations. But those times were over for months.

When the captain came to her yesterday with her request, she was surprised, but also very pleased, as she now had the opportunity to get to know the captain even better and also had the chance to try out her own sexuality and the feelings she felt for the captain to research. It was a good opportunity.

The last night with Kathryn was ..., Seven herself didn't know how to classify or describe this night. So many sensations and feelings were broken over her and only very few of them could be named. She only knew that sex with Kathryn was the best she had ever experienced in her life.

Exploring, feeling and study Kathryn's body, as well as stroking, kissing, nibbling, teasing, licking, sucking and conjuring up the many small and loud noises out of Kathryn's mouth was really fascinating and intoxicating. As if in a frenzy, Seven had experienced the time and was not able to understand and process everything right away. It was good that she had saved everything in her cortical node for later analysis.

But now that she had time to analyze everything, the strange new feeling that had crept in her chest and stomach prevented her from wanting it. Somehow the magic of the previous night had been smeared or masked by the new feeling. With a sigh, Seven stood in her alcove and began a new regeneration cycle.


	4. Chapter 4

After Kathryn hadn't heard or seen anything from Seven for several days in a row, she was starting to worry. She had thought that Seven would get in touch with her as soon as she had analyzed everything and wanted to talk about the night together.

But she didn’t see Seven while on duty, as they were also in a very quiet area in space and therefore hardly any reports from the astrometry were required, nor did Seven contact her in her free time.

Had it been a mistake to have sex with Seven? Had Seven changed her mind and didn't want to continue? But why didn't she at least tell Kathryn? Seven used to be the one that she say when she didn't want something or when something was bothering her. So what was going on

Kathryn's good mood faded pretty quickly when Seven didn't answer her. And instead, her, her thoughts and her conscience were hard on her. Damn it!!!

"Captain to Seven of Nine." Kathryn called Seven to ask her over. There was simply no point in pondering everything and imagining what was going on. It was best to speak to Seven directly, instead of waiting any longer.

"Captain?" Came the question after a brief moment.

"Seven, I would like to speak to you in my ready room. Do you have time?" Asked Kathryn and waited eagerly for Seven to answer.

“I'm currently busy recalibrating the sensor range. I still need time for that. Can I come later?” Seven asked uncertainly and Kathryn sighed inwardly.

"How many time need you?" She asked impatiently instead.

"I'm not sure." Seven then explained and Kathryn frowned, as it was unusual for Seven not to know exactly how long it would take her to do a job.

"Okay, I'll come down to you then." Kathryn said and ended the communication.

Seven, who had actually been ready to recalibrate the sensor range for a while, but didn't necessarily want to talk to the captain right now, was about to reply that it wasn't necessary. But the connection was already broken. Sighing deeply, Seven looked around nervously. Why did the captain want to speak to her so badly? Did she want to end her sexual relationship? Or was there another problem?

A short time later, Kathryn came to the Astrometry, a little out of breath, but before she entered, she waited a moment until she could catch her breath normally. Then she entered.

"Seven..." said Kathryn and Seven looked up from the console, where she stepped on and pretended to be recalibrating the sensor range..

"Captain ..." she said and Kathryn stepped up to her and looked uncertainly at Seven.

"I ..." before Kathryn spoke again, she swallowed, twice.

"I wanted to talk to you about our arrangement." she said directly, knowing that Seven could handle it better if you said exactly what she wanted.

"Yes?" Seven asked uncertainly and switched off her work console and turned directly to Kathryn.

"I was hoping that you would contact me so that we can talk about our next steps. Since you didn't do it, I thought to myself, I'll just come over and ask you." Kathryn explained simply and Seven looked at her relieved.

"You don't want to end our sexual relationship?" She asked and Kathryn looked at her confused.

"No, why should I want that?" She asked astonished.

"Because ... because ..." Seven stopped and looked away from Kathryn, embarrassed, and even stepped back.

"Seven, why do you think I want to end our sexual relationship?" Kathryn asked again and now stepped right up to Seven and put her hands on Seven's hips and held her tight. Seven immediately raised her head and looked uncertainly at Kathryn.

“Because when I wanted to visit you the next evening to talk to you about our night together, you weren't there, but spent time with Commander Chakotay in the holodeck. And you didn't call me to you either, on another evening. So I assumed that our sexual relationship was over. I…” Seven paused inside and lowered her head again.

"I assumed I had done something wrong or was too inadequate for you and..." Before Seven could continue speaking, Kathryn had pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

“You didn't do anything wrong and it was a wonderful night with you. I would be crazy to end our arrangement. I didn't get in touch with you because I wanted to give you time to think about everything carefully and analyze everything, because I know how important this is to you. So that you can tell me exactly whether you want to continue our arrangement. I didn't mean to push or influence you." Kathryn explained as she slowly rubbed her hands over Seven's back and Seven relaxed into her embrace.

"May I ask you how you have decided now?" Kathryn asked after she had separated from Seven.

“I had already made up my mind when you asked me the first time. That has not changed.” Seven replied decisively and Kathryn blinked at her.

"So shall we continue?" Kathryn asked curiously and Seven nodded her head.

“Fine, but I think we should take our time and really talk about the different things so that we don't get further misunderstandings between us. Will you come over tonight?” Kathryn asked hopefully and Seven nodded her head again.

"Great, how about we have dinner together this time and talk about everything and have sex later?" Kathryn asked and winked at Seven.

"Acceptable." Seven said and Kathryn grinned broadly at her.

"Good, then please be with me at 7 pm." Said Kathryn and then left Seven alone again so that she could go on with her work.

************************************

“Seven, come and sit with me. I replicated a soup for us and I hope you like it.” Kathryn explained as soon as Seven finally showed up for dinner.

"I don't really need any food at the moment." Seven replied, but sat down politely at the dining table.

“Oh, soup always works. Try it at least once and don't worry, I just replicated it, not programmed it myself.” Kathryn said and winked at Seven.

"What's the name of this soup?" Asked Seven, while she skeptically stirred the soup with her spoon.

“This is potato soup, it tastes really good. Come try them! You will see." Kathryn encouraged further and took a spoon from the soup and brought it to her mouth. Seven watched her closely and did the same afterwards. Just more carefully, she pushed the spoon to her mouth and only picked up a tiny bit of the soup in her mouth.

"It's acceptable." Seven replied as soon as she had tasted the soup and Kathryn smiled at her happily.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've been thinking about what you asked me a few days ago. How often will we copulate? I'd rather call it sex. Do you agree with that?" Kathryn asked and Seven nodded her head while she pushed another spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"Fine. So I thought about how often we will sex and to be honest, it's a difficult question that I can't answer that easily, because it is based on some preferences." Kathryn explained and took another spoonful of her soup and pushed him in her mouth.

"What preferences would that be?" Asked Seven as she put her spoon aside and pushed the soup away, indicating that she no longer wanted to eat.

"Well, look at it this way, I haven't had sex in the past 4 years and somehow survived it. So you could say that the next time I might need sex again in 4 years. Which of course is not nice and also not very desirable for me. I'm actually starving for sex right now and could probably feel like having sex every night. This is how it looks with me, but how does it look with you? How much do you need sex in your life?" Asked Kathryn and looked at Seven curiously.

"How do you know when and how often you need sex?" Seven asked curiously instead.

"You can tell by the fact that you are aroused and want to relieve this state, or if you can't, you can become very frustrated or depressed." Replied Kathryn and continued eating her soup.

"But how do you know that you absolutely have to relieve this excitement by initiating sex?" Seven asked further and Kathryn looked at her thoughtfully.

"Were you aroused the last time you came to me and we sat down on the couch, only in our dressing gowns?" Asked Kathryn.

"No, not at the beginning." Seven said straight out and Kathryn looked at her a little disappointed.

"Did my body, the touch, the sex we had arouse you later that night?" She asked and Seven thought about it.

“It got me very aroused. When I had time to think about everything in the last few days, the memory of it I think aroused me too. Your body has many places that I find very attractive and that I would like to touch again to bring out the same noises from you again.” Seven answered honestly and Kathryn blushed a little.

“Which parts of my body were it?” She asked further.

Seven didn't have to think twice, but answered immediately.

“The crook of your neck is very delicate, nibbling at it with my teeth and laying my lips on it and sucking it made you moan hard and deep. That got me very intoxicated and I would like to experience that again. Your nipples, clitoris, and other erogenous zones also made you moan when I stimulated them. Thinking back on it aroused me, I think. But I don't know exactly whether I want to or have to initiate sex to relieve the arousal.” Seven replied and Kathryn nodded her head.

"Understand. In the last few years I only felt so with one person that I really wanted to fulfill my sexual needs." Kathryn confessed in a harsh, hoarse voice and Seven looked at her curiously.

"With Commander Chakotay?" Seven asked immediately and Kathryn spat her soup out of her mouth in high arcs in surprise. Part of it hit Seven's bio suit.

Kathryn got up immediately and dabbed the soup from Seven's bio suit with her napkin and apologized several times for her reaction.

"Is the best we should replicate something new for you to wear and then we'll talk more. How about comfortable casual clothes?" Asked Kathryn, who had already rushed to the replicator.

"Acceptable." said Seven and looked after Kathryn in amazement.

"Why did you spit out your soup?" Asked Seven and Kathryn looked at her briefly embarrassed, then looked in the program directory for casual wear.

“I was just very surprised that you think Chakotay evokes this need in me. How did you come up with that?" Kathryn asked while she was choosing and replicating a shirt and pants for Seven.

“I wanted to talk to you about our night together, but you were on the holodeck with Commander Chakotay. So I assumed you both would be involved. There are a lot of rumors about the two of you.” Seven said softly.

Kathryn remembered that Seven had mentioned the evening before.

“To answer your question, no, Chakotay never made me feel like that, and we're not involved. He is my first officer and if at some point I can no longer perform my duties, he will be the next captain of Voyager. There was a time ..." Kathryn handed Seven the shirt and pants.

“When Chakotay fell in love with me and hoped that more would come of it. But at the time I was still officially engaged to Mark and had no intention of endangering my engagement by having an affair with Chakotay. Only recently, when the letters came from home and I received a letter from Mark, where he told me that he had found another woman and married, that was when I was ready to let go of him. I knew all along that he probably wouldn't wait for me or that I wouldn't see him again anytime soon, but our engagement meant a lot to me. And now that it is no longer part of my life, I have ..." Kathryn stepped up to Seven and put her hands on Seven's hips and stroked them gently "decided the person who has this need in me triggers asking if we want to enter into a sexual relationship with each other." Kathryn explained and Seven blinked at her.

"I evoked this need in you?" She asked more closely and Kathryn nodded her head.

“Yes you did, of course not consciously. But it was enough that you look so damn hot in your bio suit. Can I help you change?" Kathryn asked and looked at Seven with a sparkling look.

Seven nodded her head and turned around so Kathryn could undo the zipper at the top of her neck. As soon as Kathryn had opened the zipper up to Seven's bottom, she pulled the fabric off Seven's shoulders and exposed her upper body. Out of an impulse, Kathryn caressed Seven's bare back with her right hand, while her left hand lay on Seven's hip and touched her gently there.

“Very often I feel aroused around you or magically attracted to you. I am aware that as a captain I shouldn't think about one of my crew members like that. But I'm only human and I'm sorry if I've hurt or insulted you with it." Kathryn said softly, while she continued to stroke Seven on her back.

Seven turned her head to Kathryn and smiled at her.

“You never made me feel like I was uncomfortable. Other crew members did it, though.” Seven explained quietly and looked away again, embarrassed.

Kathryn looked at Seven sympathetically.

"Maybe we should replicate something you could wear over your bio suit, so that you feel more comfortable?" Asked Kathryn and Seven looked at her in surprise.

"I would like that." she said then and leaned against Kathryn. "Will you help me?" Asked Seven and Kathryn smiled warmly at her.

"Yes of course. But now let's put your casual clothes on first so you don't get cold. Raise your arms to put on the shirt.” Kathryn ordered lightly and Seven obeyed immediately.

Kathryn slipped the shirt on Seven and then helped her slide the bio suit down from her hips to her ankles. Kathryn would have loved to stroke Seven's bare legs and breath kisses on them, but she didn't dare. So she only helped Seven to get out of the bio suit.

Only then did she notice that Seven wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Oh, I should replicate another pair of panties for you." Said Kathryn and was about to get up because she had knelt down to help Seven. But Seven put her hands on Kathryn's shoulders and held her lightly.

"Not necessary. Thank you.” Seven said while Kathryn looked at her from below and saw her naked pussy only a few centimeters from her face.

Immediately a hot tide stirred in her body, which immediately drew into her groin and made her heart beat wildly. Of course, Seven had immediately perceived the physical change in Kathryn's body through her borg senses.

"You're aroused." she said when she realized this and Kathryn blushed.

"Guilty as charged." Kathryn muttered and Seven looked at her confused.

“You just say it like that. I'm so sorry. I ..." Kathryn got up and moved away from Seven so that Seven could put on her pants herself and then looked at Kathryn questioningly.

"What aroused you and why didn't you give in to your arousal?" She asked straight out and Kathryn groaned loudly. Seven's direct manner always got her into trouble.

“My face was just so close to your pussy and in my imagination a picture of what it would be like to dip my tongue into you and taste you. That aroused me. And it's easy to explain why I didn't investigate. I don't want to use you physically or take advantage of you unless you are in the same mood, aroused when I am. That would be wrong." Kathryn explained and put the soup plates in the replicator and recycled them.

Seven thought about it while Kathryn sat down on the couch and knocked next to her to get Seven to sit next to her.

"I understand, but your imagination would have been very welcome." Replied Seven and Kathryn looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, well the evening is still long." Said Kathryn and winked at Seven.

"What would you like to do now?" Asked Kathryn and Seven thought about it for a moment.

"I would like to do what you would like to do." Seven replied decisively and Kathryn thoughtfully rolled her eyes.

"And if I just want to lie here on the couch and cuddle with you, would you like that too?" Kathryn asked and Seven immediately nodded her head without thinking about it for long.

"Okay, let's do that then." Said Kathryn and the two women lay down on the couch, snuggled together. Kathryn, who was behind Seven, put her arm around Seven and held her gently.

"Kathryn?" Asked Seven after a few minutes, in which Kathryn had already closed her eyes and slipped her fingers under Seven's shirt and caressed her bare stomach.

"Yes?" Asked Kathryn and opened her eyes.

"The fantasy you just had, I've been thinking about it. I think I'd really like to experience that.” Seven replied and Kathryn held her breath.

"I am glad that you would like to experience my imagination. But I would find it much better if you tell me your fantasies and we can implement them as well." Kathryn explained and Seven was silent for a long time before she answered again.

“So far I have no fantasies, neither of a sexual nature nor in other areas. I don't know how to develop fantasies.” Seven said softly, almost so softly that Kathryn would not have noticed.

"Is okay, I'll help you with that. I could lend you some books where you might get the different ideas. There are also some texts in the ship database that might interest you. I can put together a list for you if you want." Offered Kathryn.

"Thank you." Seven said and then carefully turned around so that she could look Kathryn directly in the eyes and Kathryn's hand was now on her back, caressing Seven's bare skin.

Both women closed their eyes and just enjoyed being together and being close to each other. While Seven's hand was now stroking along Kathryn's side of the body, although she was a little dissatisfied that Kathryn was still so very clothed. She was still wearing her gray Starfleet shirt and uniform pants.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kathryn?" Asked Seven suddenly and Kathryn's eyes fluttered open again.

"Hm ...?" She asked.

"Have we cuddled enough now and can we implement your fantasies now?" Seven asked curiously and Kathryn looked at her in surprise.

“We have a sexual relationship and you said earlier that you are starved for sex. So I wonder why we cuddle instead of having sex?” Seven asked straight ahead.

“I thought that cuddling would give you enough time to think about my fantasies, whether you really want to have them implemented. And I thought it would be nicer to have a little comfort instead of having sex right away. Does that make sense to you?” Kathryn asked, looking at Seven curiously.

“I don't need comfort. I agreed to have a sexual relationship with you and my mind hasn't changed. You can act out your fantasies and I'll tell you if I don't like any of them.” Seven explained confidently and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes.

"Okay, then let's get up and go over to the bedroom or would you like to have sex here on the couch or on another piece of furniture?" Asked Kathryn, who grinned a little crookedly at Seven because she was obviously so eager to finally have sex have that evening.

Seven thought about it seriously for a moment and looked around the living area.

"Seven, that was joke." Kathryn replied before Seven considered a shortlist of pieces of furniture where to have sex.

"You said earlier that you would like to dip your tongue into my pussy to taste me. The dining table might be a good choice to do this.” Seven replied thoughtfully and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes in amazement.

"You want to kidding me, don't you?" Kathryn asked uncertainly and Seven smiled at her for a moment before looking at Kathryn seriously again.

"No, not really." She said then and Kathryn blushed and thought about this possibility.

"Okay, so if you want we can do it here on the dining table." Said Kathryn after she had imagined the fantasy and found it actually quite stimulating. She quickly cleared the dining table and then patted the tabletop.

"Come here." said Kathryn and Seven obeyed.

"Sit down on the table." said Kathryn and came very close to Seven and put her arms around the young woman, slipped under her shirt and stroked Seven's bare back before she began to kiss Seven's neck and nibble on it and suck.

Seven put her hands on Kathryn's hips and stroked them. Kathryn stopped kissing Seven and looked at her for a moment.

"Seven, today I don't want you to touch me until we're in my bed. I just want to touch you here and now. Are you okay with that?" Asked Kathryn and Seven looked at her with a frown.

"Why?" She asked briefly and Kathryn gave her a crooked smile.

“Because I don't want to be distracted from you. The last time you made me orgasm three times and I didn't get a chance to return the favor. And that's exactly what I want to do now. However, I also know that as soon as you touch me, I'm too distracted. Do you agree?" Kathryn asked again and Seven nodded her head this time.

"Well, then please relax and tell me if you don't like something." Kathryn replied and Seven rolled her eyes.

Kathryn looked at her puzzled and questioningly.

“Sorry, but I know that I should tell you if I don't like something. I understand and will obey. Begin at last.” Seven asked impatiently and Kathryn grinned at her.

"Okay, whatever you want." she said, pulling Seven's shirt up and leaning down to her right breast and taking the nipple in her mouth with her lips and sucking hard on it.

Seven drew air into her lungs and held it at the sweet pain that built up inside of her as Kathryn sucked her nipple hard and then nibbled on it, while Kathryn's hand circled the left nipple and pinched it.

Seven's breath increased rapidly, there was a rustling in her head, her heart was pounding wildly and she had trouble keeping her hands away from Kathryn's body. So she clung to the table top while dropping her head back and moaning deep into the sensation. She opened her eyes in surprise, but no sooner were they open than they fluttered shut again.

Kathryn gently pushed Seven's upper body down onto the tabletop as she kissed her way from Seven's breasts over her thin stomach to her slacks. She quickly took them off and continued kissing down to Seven's pubic mound. Once there, she put her hands on Seven's thighs, which were dangling from the table, and gently pushed them apart.

Then she sat on the chair that had been behind her and took Seven's left leg in her hands and kissed from her knees up to Seven's labia.

Then she put Seven's leg over her right shoulder and placed Seven's foot so that it found support on the back of the chair. Then she took Seven's right leg and also kissed it from the knee up to Seven's labia, then she put it over her left shoulder as well and so that it found support on the back of the chair.

After Seven's legs were well placed and Kathryn was in the middle of the two, she began to kiss Seven's left thigh again and this time also to bite into it while she slowly and carefully slid her fingers through Seven's labia and gently caressed them.

Seven's stomach and chest rose and fell quickly and her breathing got more and more out of its normal rhythm as she tried to absorb and define all the new sensations. But as soon as Kathryn's tongue slipped through her labia and sucked and licked her clitoris hard, Seven gave up and just let herself be carried away by her sensations.

Suddenly, without warning, her gaze opened and the entire universe seemed to open up to her and to break apart explosively. Millions of stars broke out and scattered in the universe, forming brightly colored galaxies. And in the middle she stood and watched everything, fascinated.

Seven felt so light and intoxicated at this moment that all her knowledge, the knowledge of the Borg and the knowledge of mankind since the beginning of time suddenly collapsed in her cortical knot over her and they were washed away carried away in a suction into the vastness of the universe.

At that moment, however long or fleeting it was, Seven recognized the purpose of life, her life, the life of all living beings and anyway, she suddenly knew everything and nothing. Nothing mattered and everything mattered. The contradiction in terms was so ridiculous that she kept drifting and then ... then she exploded from within and every single atom, molecule, cell in her body vibrated and exploded and dispersed in the universe. And bang .. without doing anything, they came flung back and sat back together and Seven's body was rebuilt. Her blood raced through her veins and her nanoprobes swam cheerfully, and fun as it was, they swam swiftly through her body to a crazy twisted song that Seven had once heard from Tom Paris.

While her heart trembled fast and violently and beat and drummed and many insane colors danced on Seven's retina and created the most beautiful patterns and images. Watching millions of omega molecules assemble into a unique omega molecule, was a shit on the other hand. Seven had to laugh so violently and hard at this comparison that she almost fell off the table.

Kathryn, who had been looking at Seven worriedly for several minutes, carefully held Seven so that she didn't fall off the table. The moment she had sucked and licked Seven's clitoris so hard and pushed her two fingers in and out of Seven over and over again, and Seven's orgasm was slowly building up, Seven had groaned deep and rough, almost raspy, reared up and then collapsed on the table and remained motionless for a long moment. But then she had jumped up like a doll and stared at Kathryn with glassy, huge, dark-colored pupils. And now she was laughing like a madman.

"Seven, Darling? Please talk to me!" Demanded Kathryn worried, but Seven continued giggling and looked at Kathryn in amazement.

Kathryn ran her hand over her forehead and groaned in frustration. She would like to call the doctor right away, but the way Seven and herself looked, the doctor would only ask way too many unpleasant questions. So she carefully pulled Seven off the table top and sat her on the floor, as she was afraid that Seven would tip off the chair if she sat her there.

After placing Seven safely, she ran to her bathroom, washed her face and dampened a washcloth. With that she hurried back to Seven and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Seven was sitting quietly on the floor again, but she was still not completely on her own. She held her hand in front of her face and studied it carefully while grinning wildly.

Kathryn put her hand on Seven's forehead and found that Seven was literally glowing. So she had no choice but to call the doctor. The way Seven was behaving now, she couldn't leave her without medical attention. She quickly got her blanket off the couch and put it around Seven. The doctor didn't need to know that Seven was half-naked underneath.

“Captain to the doctor. Please come to my quarters as soon as possible, I have a medical emergency here." Kathryn called the doctor and he confirmed her emergency call. A few seconds later he materialized in Kathryn's quarters and looked around for Kathryn.

"Down here doctor." she called to him and he quickly hurried to her. After seeing her and Seven sitting on the floor, he looked at her questioningly.

"What happened?" He asked curiously, but Kathryn shook her head.

"That is not important. The only important thing is that Seven does not feel well and behaves strangely. Please examine them with your tricorder.“ Demanded Kathryn and the doctor looked at her with a frown.

"Please doctor." Kathryn asked and the doctor nodded his head and took out his tricorder and scanned Seven, who was still looking at her hand in amazement. But as soon as she saw the doctor, she turned her attention to him and fumbled on his bald head and giggled again. The doctor, irritated, pushed Seven's hand from his head and then read his scan values.

“Your endorphins, your dopamine balance, your adrenaline level, everything is out of control. If I didn't know better, I would say that Seven is drunk or intoxicated. What happened?“ He asked again worried and Kathryn blushed.

"Doctor this is private and not relevant. Can you give Seven something to get better? "Kathryn asked and the doctor looked at her for a long moment.

"So you won't tell me how she got into this state?" He asked again and Kathryn shook her head.

"No, it's not important." she said in her firm captain's tone and the doctor gave up. Then he put together a remedy that sobered Seven up again. After he held the hypospray to her neck and injected her, Kathryn quickly said goodbye to him.

The doctor withdrew insulted, but before that Kathryn had to promise that Seven would contact him first thing in the morning for a follow-up examination.

After he was finally gone, Kathryn sat down next to Seven on the floor and took her hand in hers and held it gently. Seven leaned against Kathryn's shoulders and giggled to herself, while she looked closely at Kathryn's hand and then held it to her cheek and breathed kisses on the back of Kathryn's hand.

Kathryn sighed deeply. She would never have thought that the sex with Seven would get out of hand. She had never thought about what it would be like for Seven to have an orgasm.

“Did you know that you have the most petite hand I have ever seen? She is so small and tiny and yet so strong. Crazy!!! CRAZY!!! Don't you agree?” Seven asked, hypnotized and completely euphoric.

Kathryn then wrested her hand from Seven and took Seven's head in both of her hands and looked at her worriedly.

"Seven, are you better?" She asked worried.

“Have you always had those incredibly bright blue-gray eyes? Oh my god how you shine. It's phenomenal. All this glow around you like an angel." Seven said instead, admiring, touching Kathryn's hair and looking at her fascinatingly.

“I've seen the universe break apart and so many brightly colored and shining stars have burst out and washed out everywhere. It was incredibly beautiful and so incredibly fascinating. Can we have sex again?” Seven asked hopefully, smiling broadly at Kathryn.

"No, we had enough excitement tonight." Kathryn replied sternly and Seven immediately pouted and her eyes, in which the black pupils were slowly returning to normal, began to shimmer suspiciously.

"Please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeese, I want to have more sex. Please.” Seven pleaded and the first tears rolled down her cheek.

Kathryn sighed deeply again and let go of Seven's head and buried her own face in her hands. What was she doing? Damn it!!!

Seven continues to look curiously at Kathryn and reached out to touch Kathryn's hand. Kathryn dropped her hands from her face and looked at Seven.

"Are you angry with me?" Seven asked softly and stroked Kathryn's left hand.

“No, of course I'm not angry with you. I was just so worried and I ..., I ..., dear. God Seven, did you at least like it?" Kathryn asked and Seven grinned broadly at her.

"Yes, very." she replied and then leaned her forehead against Kathryn's forehead and sighed deeply.

"I need comfort." She then said quietly and Kathryn pulled her into her arms and held her for a long moment until she couldn't stand the hard floor anymore.

"Darling, can we move into the bedroom? It's much more comfortable there.” Kathryn explained and Seven nodded her head.

Kathryn let go of Seven and stood up, her joints stiff. Then she helped Seven, who was still quite wobbly on her feet, into the bedroom. Once there, Seven crawled under the covers while Kathryn quickly put on her bedding in the bathroom and then slipped under the covers to Seven and snuggled up to Seven, who had already fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Seven woke up in the middle of the night. Irritated because for a moment she didn't know where she was, she carefully straightened up in bed. Only then did she notice Kathryn, who seemed to be sleeping soundly next to her. Seven immediately remembered what had happened the night before and how she had behaved. Embarrassed, she slipped quietly out of bed and found that her head was still not very clear.

So she carefully and quietly left Kathryn's quarters and went to Cargo Bay 2 to regenerate.

*******************************

As soon as the alarm clock ripped Kathryn out of her dreams, her eyes opened sleepily and she felt with her hand next to her. Annoyed that there was nothing there, she sat up and frowned. Seven had left her bed for the second time sometime during the night. Kathryn didn't like that at all. It left a stale taste in her that she didn't like at all. So she made up her mind to talk to Seven about it as soon as possible.

Before that, however, she went to her bathroom and got ready for the new day on the Voyager. But as bad as the morning had started for Kathryn, so badly it continued. Because no sooner had she arrived on the bridge and started her duty, Seven appeared on the bridge with the latest astrometry report.

“Captain, Commander Chakotay. I have bad news. At some point during the night, Voyager appears to have entered a space distortion on its predetermined course. Ensign Kim informed me a few hours ago and I immediately analyzed the sensor data. The way it looks we are in a room where there are no star systems within a radius of 2500 light years.” Seven explained and Kathryn and Chakotay looked at her horrified while she handed them her data padd.

"Why don't we see any more stars behind the 2500 light years?" Chakotay asked immediately and Seven looked at him seriously.

"Due to a high concentration of Tetra radiation, it blocks our sensors." Replied Seven and Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other seriously for a moment.

"Are there other ships out there?" Asked Chakotay.

"No, we're alone here." replied Seven.

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other again.

“Okay, that's really bad news. Thank you Seven." Said Kathryn, but then remembered that she wanted to talk to Seven.

"Seven, I would like to speak to you in my ready room for a moment." Kathryn said before Seven could leave the bridge again.

Seven nodded to her and Kathryn handed the bridge to Chakotay. As soon as both women were in the ready room and the doors closed behind them, Kathryn pulled Seven into her arms.

“I missed you in my bed this morning. Are you all right?” She asked and looked at Seven with her gray-blue eyes questioningly.

Seven swallowed, twice.

"I work ... well." Seven said after reminding herself that the short form was enough for Kathryn.

"Why did you leave?" Asked Kathryn while looking closely at Seven.

“I ... I didn't mean to disturb you while you were sleeping. I woke up and felt ..., I ..." Seven stopped and Kathryn looked at her questioningly.

"What Seven, please tell me." Kathryn asked gently and Seven looked away from her, embarrassed.

"I behaved so embarrassingly yesterday and I thought I'd better go." Seven replied and Kathryn now frowned at her.

“You weren't embarrassed yesterday. You were under the influence of happiness hormones that got you intoxicated. That doesn't matter, next time we just have to make sure that it doesn't get too much for you." Kathryn explained and Seven blinked at her confused.

“Now don't look like that, I don't want to give up our sexual relationship. Do not worry. I love to please you, to taste you and to touch you and I love it even more to be touched, caressed, fucked and brought to orgasm by you. I would be very stupid if I gave up just because a little unforeseen problem had arisen." Kathryn replied and Seven looked at her in amazement. Kathryn had said the first time that she loved the way Seven touched her and brought her to orgasm. Her heart began to pound wildly and she blushed shyly.

“I don't know if I love the way you touched me. But it was the most intoxicating thing I've ever experienced in my life and I want so much more of it.” Seven explained and Kathryn grinned broadly at her.

"I'm glad, will you come back tonight?" Asked Kathryn and Seven nodded her head.

"Great and Seven, I would appreciate it if you go in bed with me in the evening so if you still lie next to me in bed in the morning." Kathryn said and Seven looked at her with a frown.

"What?" Asked Kathryn curiously.

“I assumed that only in a romantic relationship would people share the bed until morning. My studies have shown that in a sexual relationship only sex is the main reason to meet and that people split up afterwards and go your own way.” Seven replied and Kathryn looked at her crookedly.

“Well, I think that's usually the case, but I think our kind of sexual relationship is different anyway due to our particular circumstances. And because of this, and because we are also individuals, we can shape our sexual relationship the way we want it and not as is customary in your studies. Unless you want to stick to what you've found out in your studies?" Kathryn asked and Seven thought about it.

“I'm not sure about that. May I think about it?" Asked Seven and Kathryn let go of Seven and took a few steps towards her desk.

“Sure you can think about it. Let me know as soon as you know." Said Kathryn and Seven nodded her head, then turned and left the ready room next. Kathryn looked after her with a sigh.

*******************************

While the Voyager was flying through *The Void* and most of the crew couldn't do any real work because there was nothing to do, Kathryn had given in to requests to modification and modify the Voyager. On the one hand, it kept her crew busy, secondly because it created more space for two more holodecks, thirdly because it didn't really interest them at the moment.

Kathryn, who had just as little to do as the rest of her crew, withdrew from this more and more and only tolerated Seven as company, while her crew gradually redesigned the Voyager.

The team quarters, in which two or three crew members had previously lived together, have been converted into individual quarters. These were much smaller, but each crew member finally had his own private room. In these single quarters there was only a bed, a small desk and a built-in wardrobe. However, there was no bathroom or replicator.

The crew members who lived there were given common rooms and shared bathrooms with at least ten sinks, ten separate sound shower cubicles and ten separate toilet cubicles. Overall, there was one of these shared bathrooms on each crew deck.

Seven was immediately assigned one of these individual quarters so that Cargo Bay 2 could be converted into a new holodeck. B'Elanna even built an alcove in the tiny room, in which one could hardly move. Since Seven felt very restricted in her new realm and Kathryn noticed this quickly, she invited Seven permanently to spend her free time in her quarters.

Pretty quickly and without any problems, which honestly amazed Kathryn, since she had always loved to have her own kingdom to herself, even when she was engaged to Mark, she settled in with Seven very closely.

Her daily routine looked roughly the same every day. After breakfast together, Seven left the quarters to help with the modifications work. When her help was not needed, she found work herself and tried to improve other systems as efficiently as possible or she was in astrometry and analyzed the sensor data in the hope that she would get new data about *The Void* and finally stars again were seen. But that has never been the case before.

Seven came home in the evening. She and Kathryn then ate dinner together and then made themselves comfortable on the couch. They either listened to music, discussed or philosophized about this and that, or lay snuggled together on the couch. While Seven was reading through data paddles and Kathryn was reading a book, Kathryn stroked or scratched Seven with her hand. While Seven hummed and purred softly, like a little cat. Kathryn loved this quiet and harmonious time together much more than anything else they experienced together in their sexual relationship.

As soon as they went to bed, they had sex, sex, and sex again. The more sex they had, the more Seven developed her own fantasies, which she wanted to implement, which Kathryn always happily followed. They experimented with different sexual positions, sex toys and different practices. Except for hard BDSM and SM, they explored and explored everything that came to their mind.

Kathryn, although it was her worst time as captain in her life, had the best private time of her life. While Seven was out and about during the day, she often sat in her reading chair, brooding and lost in thought. Often she missed Seven, but the fact that she would be with her again in the evening helped her to get through the time when there was nothing for her to do.

Chakotay, who didn't know that Seven had moved in with Kathryn almost completely, was of course very worried about Kathryn and therefore visited her several times a week to check on her and to keep her up to date.

Fortunately, they were able to leave *The Void* after about 2 months due to a vortex and everyone was able to go back to their actual work. The holodeck in Cargo Bay 2 was dismantled and Seven's alcoves were reinstalled there. However, she kept her solitary quarters, but spending very little time there as she continued to spend a lot of time with Kathryn.


	7. Chapter 7

But then suddenly everything changed ...

When the drone One created by a failed beam process in which the doctor's mobile emitter became infected with some of Seven's nanoprobes from her body and the nanoprobes were later assimilated to the science laboratory and stolen a DNA sample from Ensign Mulcahey.

Kathryn, who considered every life worth living and meaningful, was immediately against Seven's advice to kill the drone immediately. Instead, Kathryn wanted to integrate the drone into the Voyager crew and make it a full crew member. So she instructed Seven to take over the programming of the drone as it stepped out of the maturation chamber. And although Seven prevented One, as he would like to be called because he was the first of his kind, to learn nothing about the collective and the Borg, One developed a strong desire to know who the Borg and himself were.

And so happened exactly what Seven was afraid of. One accidentally made contact with the Borg. They wanted to integrate him immediately into the collective and therefore captured the Voyager with a tractor beam. But One sacrificed himself, beamed to the Borg sphere and flew with her into a proton nebula. The Borg sphere was destroyed and One was seriously injured. One, who was then beamed to the infirmary, refused to be treated by the doctor. One wanted to die, otherwise Voyager and especially Seven, who had become an important reference person for him, were constantly in danger from the Borg.

Seven was deeply hurt and stunned when she saw One die and couldn't do anything to save him.

Kathryn tried to help Seven with this painful loss as much as possible in first few days after One death, but Seven withdrew from her and did not want to talk to her or accept her comfort. And no matter what Kathryn tried, Seven blocked it. Kathryn was aware that Seven only acted like this because she mourned One and didn't get along well with the loss.

It hurt Kathryn immensely that Seven pulled away from her. She had gotten too used to the fact that Seven was always around her and that they had spent a lot of time together. She wanted to hold Seven and help her through this difficult time. Not being allowed to do it was a great burden on her.

Therefore, after a few weeks in which Seven had avoided her, she asked Seven to come to her quarters and as soon as Seven was with her, she locked the quarters with an encryption code so that Seven could not escape like she did in the had often done in the last few days when Kathryn wanted to talk to her about first.

Seven looked at her emotionlessly and didn't move. Kathryn sighed deeply and put her hands on Seven's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

“Seven, talk to me at last. Tell me how I can help you." Kathryn asked urgently and Seven stiffened and looked at Kathryn with an almost angry expression on her face before she wiped Kathryn's hands off her shoulder.

"I don't want to speak to you!" She said with an icy tone that startled Kathryn.

“Why don't you want to talk to me. Please tell me." Kathryn asked again gently and Seven now glared at her with a really, really scowl.

“Because everything is your fault. You are to blame One to mature in the maturation chamber. It's your fault that he could endanger us all by taking an interest in the collective and wanting to get to know it. You are to blame for his death.” Seven shouted angrily.

"And it's your fault that it hurts here." Seven pointed to her chest as she gasped for air, feeling completely miserable and writhing slightly.

Kathryn's heart was torn to see Seven in pain and grief. Seven was right about everything. It was her fault that this tragedy had come about.

Kathryn took Seven in her arms, but Seven fended her off and pushed her away from her.

"No, I don't need any comfort." She exclaimed and wanted to leave the quarters. But since Kathryn had locked it beforehand, she couldn't do this without overwriting the encryption key. But she didn't have the strength for that. So she leaned against the locked door and hit it weakly with her improved borg hand.

Kathryn stepped up to her and took her borg hand in hers and held it gently.

“I am to blame, I know. But I want to make it up to you. Please tell me how I can do that." Kathryn asked softly, while Seven leaned against her and finally took Kathryn's hug.

A little later, the two were in the bedroom and had rough and almost animal sex for the first time. Seven had put on the strap-on, to which she added a dildo, which, as soon as it had skin contact with Seven's body, sent fine tiny sensory tubes into Seven's vagina and connected to her nerve tracts there and also turned into a deceptively real-looking penis and felt that way too.

Seven lay down on the bed and Kathryn looked at the penis admiringly and immediately took it in her hand and stimulated it with slight up and down movements. The fine tubes, which snaked in Seven's vagina, transmitted the stimulation in real time and Seven groaned deeply into the sensation.

Kathryn took the penis in her mouth and closed it with her hot wet lips and began to suck and lick it. While Seven's hand had slipped between Kathryn's thighs and stroked almost roughly through her labia and Kathryn quickly became wet and moaned deeply.

As soon as Kathryn was wet enough, Seven pulled her penis out of Kathryn's mouth and then grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto herself. Kathryn gave a short squeak because she was surprised. But as soon as she sat on Seven, she slowly pushed Seven's penis into her vagina and rode it carefully, then faster.

But that wasn't enough for Seven, so she threw Kathryn onto the bed with a quick twisting motion so that she was now upstairs. As soon as she was correctly positioned, she fucked Kathryn with powerful thrusts. And although she pushed the penis into Kathryn strongly and hard again and again, she was careful that she never hurt Kathryn and didn't do anything that Kathryn didn't want. But this time she left off her usual gentle and tender touch. Instead, she almost fucked as if in a frenzy, completely hiding the pain of One death from her thoughts.

While Seven was fucking Kathryn hard, Kathryn reared up just before Seven pushed her over the edge and put her hands on Seven's back to cling to her and then scratch her fingernails in the deepest ecstasy as both women into one very tremendous orgasm slithered and both moaned loudly, gasped and grunted.

After both women had recovered a bit, Seven began to fuck Kathryn again while her hands were on Kathryn's breasts and roughly touched her and kneaded her and did a lot of dirty talk. Just like Kathryn sometimes liked.

Kathryn meanwhile held Seven's biceps and buried her fingernails in them, while she gasped toward her next orgasm with frayed breaths with each new thrust of Seven's penis.

As soon as Seven, Kathryn and herself had pushed over the edge again and then fucked her twice more, Seven pulled back from Kathryn's pussy and unbuckled the strap-on and put it to one side. Then she collapsed on the bed, completely drained and exhausted, and finally let her grief for One run free and began to cry.

Kathryn immediately pulled her into her arms and hugged her gently and lovingly, mumbling soothing words in Seven's ear.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, before her alarm could wake Kathryn, Kathryn was already awake and log Seven and herself off from Chakotay for the day. She didn't care what Chakotay or anyone else would say or what questions it would raise. The only thing that was important to her was next to her in bed and was still sound asleep. The tears from the night before were still visible on Seven's face. It had taken a long time for Seven to calm down and then to fall asleep exhausted.

Kathryn had lain awake next to her most of the night, holding her, caressing her gently and thinking about Seven and herself. The fact that Seven was grieving so much over *One* death proved to her that Seven had developed far more feelings and emotions in the last few months since she was aboard Voyager than she had previously thought.

And now the question was how much Seven still feel and whether it was possible that she was even ready for love and a romantic relationship? Kathryn had lied to herself the whole time in the way that she didn't feel more for Seven than for any other crew member. And finally admitting to herself that she had felt more than just sexual arousal from Seven made her inwardly groan.

Yes, damn it, she was in love with Seven and yes, she wanted her all to herself, with everything included. And yes, she was terrified of it. So far she had lost everyone she had loved in this way. First Justin and her father, who were both killed in a shuttle accident, and then Mark, who hadn't waited for them.

And then Seven had come into her life and she had fallen in love with Seven, who was way too young for her. Far too pretty and too intelligent to want to spend her life with an aging star fleet captain as she was. Because Seven was a Borg drone for so long and therefore had no idea of feelings, sensations and emotions, Kathryn had the perfect excuse to suppress and push away her own feelings as much as possible.

And then there were so many dangers in the Delta Quadrant that she could lose Seven at any time on an outside mission or in a fight with a hostile species that Kathryn had repeatedly convinced herself that she was only sexually attracted to Seven. She had done this mainly to avoid getting hurt.

But now she could no longer deny it. Seven had as many emotions as any other crew member on board and she loved Seven. The last time Seven had pushed her away had proven that to her. But how was it with Seven, was she in love with Kathryn too?

Kathryn had decided that she wanted to find out about this here and now and she just needed time.

While Kathryn was still pondering how she could best have the conversation with Seven, she slowly woke up.

"Kathryn?" She asked immediately after her eyes, still quite sleepy, had opened and she saw Kathryn sitting next to her in the bed at the head end.

"Seven, how are you?" Kathrn asked immediately and slipped back under the covers and snuggled up to Seven.

"Better, thank you." Seven replied after looking inside herself for a moment.

"I want to apologize to you." She said softly and Kathryn looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean darling?" She asked gently as she took a tangled lock of Seven's hair between her fingers and tucked it behind Seven's ear.

“I blamed you for One death. But most of all, it is my fault. I should have programmed and instructed him better. I should have told him right from the start how dangerous and destructive the Borg are. I did everything wrong and thus caused his death.” Seven explained and began to cry again.

Kathryn immediately pulled Seven into her arms and comforted her. Stroke her tangled hair and back as she spoke softly.

“We both had a fair share in One death. But and that is very important now, in the end he himself decided to die to protect you and all of us from further boron attacks. Because they would never have left us alone as long as they couldn't integrate One into the collective. He saved and protected us." Kathryn explained and hoped that it would calm Seven down a bit.

Seven sniffed a little while longer, but then calmed down in Kathryn's arms so much that she suddenly noticed the time. Startled how late it was, she wriggled out of Kathryn's arms and frowned at her.

"My internal chronometer says that it is very late and that we will be late for duty." Seven said astonished and Kathryn smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry darling. I have us both signed off from work today." Kathryn explained and Seven looked at her questioningly.

"Why?" Seven asked immediately and looked at Kathryn.

"Because I just want to spend this day alone with you." Kathryn explained and naturally leaned over to Seven and kissed her very gently and lovingly on her mouth.

Seven froze completely at that moment and wriggled away from Kathryn and looked at her in dismay.

"Why did you do that?" She asked immediately and Kathryn blushed.

"Seven, I'm sorry, I didn't think about it, I just felt the need to make you feel better and ..." Kathryn stopped and Seven looked at her in amazement.

"And what?" Asked Seven curiously.

"And... I love you." Kathryn mumbled embarrassed and Seven continued to look at her speechless for a moment.

"I know that you love me." Seven said and now it was Kathryn who looked at her confused.

"You know that I love you? Where from and for how long?" Asked Kathryn, surprised.

Seven sat up in bed and leaned back against the headboard.

“Through my studies and through observation of various crew members who were in a relationship, I have found that your physical changes, which always occurred when you saw me or were close to me, were indications of this. From this I deduced that you were either afraid of me or in love with me. But since you always wanted to be close to me and made me the offer of a sexual relationship, I assumed the latter. And to be honest, my physical changes, which always occurred when you were around, made me think that I found your offer acceptable. It gave me the opportunity to examine and analyze my feelings for you more closely. And when I read the literature that you made available to me, I recognized a lot. On the one hand, that I was and am in love with you and on the other hand, that my assumption that you are also in love with me was correct.” Seven explained and Kathryn had to swallow and looked at Seven with wide eyes.

"But I never told you that I love you." Kathryn replied in a rough voice, embarrassed and humble.

“That wasn't necessary either. The many small and large things that you have given me since then, such as your kindness, your gentle and tender touches, the many harmonious times that we spent together, cuddling in bed and on the couch, your care and much more has always been enough for me to know that you loved me." Seven explained logically and then smiled warmly at Kathryn.

Kathryn blinked at Seven in amazement.

“I had no idea that I was like an open book to you. Why didn't you ever say anything?” Asked Kathryn and looked at Seven curiously.

"What should I say?" She asked and Kathryn had to admit that Seven was right. What should she have said? And anyway, the whole time Seven had done everything as Kathryn decided. There was little that Seven had decided or done on her own initiative without first discussing it with Kathryn. Kathryn buried her face in her hands because she realized how much she had underestimated Seven and also exploited it to get what she urgently needed and wanted.

Seven took Kathryn's hands in hers and gently pulled them off Kathryn's face.

“Kathryn, you don't have to hide from me. I can see you as you are and not as you often act in front of the crew. You were lonely and I was lonely We were both in love and found each other. Just because the whole thing had a wrong name didn't make the relationship we've had for the past few months wrong. Everything was like it was right and felt good to me. Why are you so desperate now?” Seven asked gently.

“Because I never allowed you to be close enough to me. I only let you get so close to me that you couldn't see and notice my fear and self-doubt. I was afraid to love you too much and then to lose you. The Delta Quadrant is so dangerous and there are so many dangers that it practically takes my breath away to think about what could happen to you. I denied it and suppressed it so much, that I love you, out of fear of losing you." Kathryn replied desperately and looked at Seven with a pained look.

Seven smiled crookedly at her meanwhile.

“Your concern for me is very unfounded. On the one hand, I'm still Borg enough to fend off many dangers very well and, on the other hand, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok haven't assigned me to a field mission that could have been dangerous for me, for months. And if I was assigned, one of the two was always by my side and protected me.” Seven explained and Kathryn looked at her confused.

It was true, for the past few months she had always left Chakotay and Tuvok to choose who they would choose for an away mission on an away team. But she had never noticed before that they had often passed Seven over.

"Do you mean that they often deliberately didn't choose you for the away team because they knew it could mean that you would get hurt?" Kathryn asked and Seven nodded her head.

"Yes, that's what I mean. At the beginning I wasn't aware of this, but after having been ignored on several foreign missions, I talked to Commander Chakotay about it and wanted to know why he hadn't assigned me, even though my knowledge and my skills were more than sufficient to deal with the Successfully complete field mission. He openly admitted that he had certain reasons not to consider me and to assign me. I asked him to give me these reasons and, reluctantly, he gave me information about them. He knew we were involved and didn't want anything to happen to me that could hurt you or bring you misfortune. From then on I accepted his decisions without protest.” Seven said and Kathryn looked at her in disbelief.

"Chakotay knows about our relationship?" She asked after she had recovered from the shock.

"Yes." said Seven simply.

"How?" Asked Kathryn and Seven shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I never asked him about it." Seven admitted.

“Well, then it's time to ask him. Do you mind if I invite him to breakfast?" Kathryn asked and Seven shook her head.

"Well, how about you slip into the shower while I ask Chakotay to come over and prepare breakfast?" Kathryn asked further.

"Acceptable." said Seven, grinning at Kathryn.

Then she slipped naked as she was, it was always a beautiful and charming sight for Kathryn, out of bed and went to the dresser, in which she gradually put all her clothes, which have been since she was with Kathryn together and picked out slacks and a shirt and underwear.

With the things in her arms she headed for the bathroom. But when she passed the bed, Kathryn pulled her into her arms again, gave her a sparkling look and kissed a sweet kiss on Seven's full warm lips.

After she released Seven, Seven's eyes literally lit up and her smile was huge and very warm.

"Well, go before I let myself be tempted to pull you back into bed and have wild, unrestrained sex with you." Kathryn replied with a crooked grin and Seven eyes lit up even more and her cheeks reddened at the thought .

“Darling you are amazing. We'll have enough time for that later, but now you have to go to the bathroom.” Kathryn instructed her while she gave Seven a very light pat on her small, firm butt.

Seven sighed clearly and audibly, but did what Kathryn had told her to do and disappeared into the bathroom. Kathryn climbed out of bed and put on her dressing gown. Then she went over to the living area and looked for her communicator.

Usually she always placed him on the bedside table next to her within easy reach. But last night, after talking to Seven, the both fell upon each other at once and carelessly stripped their things from each other and dropped them on the floor on the way to the bedroom. Kathryn sighed deeply and picked up the scattered clothes and brought them back to the bedroom and put them on the bed for now, to later recycle.


	9. Chapter 9

After she finally found her communicator on her uniform jacket, she called Chakotay and asked if he had time to come over. He immediately agreed and handed the bridge to Tuvok.

A short time later the door buzzer sounded and Kathryn, who was only dressed in her dressing gown and completely naked underneath, called in.

As soon as Chakotay recognized Kathryn's appearance, he blushed a little and Kathryn gave him a crooked grin.

“As you can see, I just got up. I've just learned something very interesting from Seven, and that's why I asked you to come here. Would you like some coffee too?” She asked while she took the dishes out of the cupboard and slowly covered the breakfast table with them.

"Yes very much. What did you find out interesting?" Asked Chakotay and took some things from Kathryn and put them on the dining table.

"Seven was telling me that you and Tuvok banned her from away missions that you thought would have been too dangerous for her. I asked her why you did that and she replied that you know about my relationship with Seven." Kathryn explained and Chakotay looked at her confused.

"You only talked about it now?" He asked astonished and Kathryn also looked at him astonished.

“Yes, she just told me that." She said and Chakotay scratched his neck and looked at Kathryn embarrassed.

"Well I thought she would have told you earlier." he said simply and took the cup of coffee that Kathryn had just replicated.

“Well, whatever. My question to you is just how long have you known that Seven and I are in a relationship?" Kathryn asked directly.

"Hmm ... I think I've known for a few months. In the beginning it was just a guess because all of a sudden you were in such a good mood and doing well. Then Seven had changed too. Suddenly she was much easier to handle and she smiled a lot when she felt unobserved. But when we were then in the void and I saw Seven go to your quarters very often in the evening and come out tomorrow, I was sure that something was going on between you.” Chakotay explained and Kathryn looked at him embarrassed.

"Why did you never say anything?" Kathryn asked further, while she was now placing the rolls that she had just replicated on the dining table.

"What should I have said?" Asked Chakotay and Kathryn nodded to him.

"Who else knows?" She asked instead.

"As far as I can tell, the entire crew knows." Chakotay said happily and Kathryn looked at him in shock.

"What? How?" She asked startled and Chakotay grinned broadly at her.

“Well the Voyager is a small spaceship. Changes to the individual crew members, especially the captain or the commanding officers, are noticed very quickly and then rumors arise and before they got out of hand, I intervened. I told the crew that who you are in a relationship with and when you will make it public is your private matter. Many crew members were immediately on fire for you and Seven and welcomed your relationship very much, as it also brought a lot of positive changes for all of us. There were a few crew members who started to nag, but I corrected them and that was quiet.” Chakotay explained and Kathryn frowned at him before she put her hands in front of her face and sighed deeply.

"So everyone knows and nobody has anything against the fact that I am firstly in a relationship and secondly that I'm in a relationship with Seven?" She asked exactly.

“Yes, everyone knows and no, nobody objects. Kathryn the crew is fully behind you and for them, only a happy captain is a good captain. Everyone is happy for Seven and you and that you have finally found each other. And many would very much appreciate it if you would announce your engagement at an engagement party soon.” Chakotay replied and grinned broadly at Kathryn.

"Engagement party?" Exclaimed Kathryn, confused. She herself knew or had only recognized since last night that she was in love with Seven and that she would like to spend the rest of her life with her.

"Yes, the crew would be very happy about it, especially if there was a wedding very soon." Chakotay said and Kathryn turned pale.

“I was engaged to Mark for over 3 years and I've only been together with Seven for 5 months. And up until now I hadn't thought of getting engaged to her either. I don't think there will be a wedding anytime soon." Kathryn replied after she sat down on a chair and thought about the whole situation for a moment.

While Chakotay looked at her with a broad grin, Seven came into the living area, only wearing a dressing gown and rubbed her wet hair dry with a towel.

"Good morning, Seven." Chakotay said and continued to grin widely.

"Commander Chakotay." Said Seven and looked from him to Kathryn and looked at her questioningly.

"Wedding?" Seven asked, raising her eyebrow. Chakotay suddenly laughed and Kathryn looked at him angrily. Chakotay raised his hands defensively and wished the ladies a nice day before he quickly withdrew from the quarters.

Seven stepped up to Kathryn and still looked at her puzzled. Kathryn pulled Seven onto her lap, slipped her hand under the fabric of the dressing gown and gently stroked Seven's thigh.

"The entire crew knows about both of us and Chakotay says that they would like to see it when we celebrate our wedding soon." Kathryn explained with a sigh and Seven looked at her with shining eyes.

“Why are you looking at me right now, darling? It's not that idea with the wedding, is it?" Kathryn asked alarmed.

“No, it's not that. I don't want to do something that you don't want to do. It's because the crew knows about us and obviously doesn't seem to mind that we're in a relationship.” Seven explained, still looking happily at Kathryn with shining eyes.

“Yeah, that's quite a surprise to me. On the one hand that everyone obviously knew and on the other hand that nobody objects. I always thought I would have to be alone and lonely so that I could bring my crew home safely back to the Alpha Quadrant. And that I don't deserve someone to love me because it's my fault that we're here. And now everyone seems to be eager for us to get married quickly. To be honest, I think that's more than crazy. Don't you think so?" Kathryn asked, while her hand continued to stroke Seven's thigh and came dangerously close to her pleasure center, causing Seven to moan slightly.

"I can understand that the crew want you to be happy." Seven replied hesitantly, while she fully concentrated on the touch of Kathryn and pushed her legs a little apart so that Kathryn's hand could easily touch her labia if they wanted to would. But Kathryn kept stroking Seven's thighs in her thoughts.

"Hm ... I guess I misjudged the crew the whole time. How stupid I was. ”Kathryn explained, but Seven shook her head while she took Kathryn's hand and finally pushed it to where she wanted it.

Kathryn looked at Seven astonished and only now noticed how Seven's breath was already a bit faltering and her eyes were glazed over and excited.

"Please, I need you." Seven said softly, resting her head on Kathryn's head and Kathryn grinned broadly at her.

"Hm ... why are you only now saying that, darling?" Kathryn asked mischievously, while she pushed Seven away, got up quickly and pulled Seven into the bedroom.

Once there, she pushed Seven onto the bed so she was sitting on it. Then she sat herself in front of it. Seven quickly opened her dressing gown and pulled it away, so that she was now sitting naked in front of Kathryn on the bed.

Kathryn grinned crookedly at her, put her hands on Seven's cheeks and pulled her head down and gave her a sensual, hungry kiss, which Seven immediately and eagerly returned and deepened.

Both women moaned into the kiss before Kathryn pressed Seven onto the bed and buried her head between Seven's thighs, which she had gently pushed apart, and immediately let her tongue slide through Seven's labia. Her tongue quickly found the pool of moisture and eagerly licked up the moisture while she put her hands around Seven's gifts and held them tight.

Seven groaned softly while Kathryn pushed her tongue into her, fucked her with it and her thumb began to stimulate her clitoris with scratching and rubbing movements.

Seven's heart quickly began to pound wildly, her blood rushing through her veins, her breath frayed and her thoughts said goodbye, when Kathryns replaced her tongue with two of her long, supple fingers and fucked her steadily at an ever faster pace. Seven clawed her hands in the bedspread and clenched her tightly when suddenly everything inside her exploded and a hot wave sloshed over her and pushed her over the edge, making her scream out loud.

Completely worn out, Seven collapsed like jelly on the bed after she had risen shortly before when her entire body had contracted like a spasm.

Kathryn carefully pulled her fingers out of Seven's vagina as soon as her muscles had relaxed and her fingers were no longer being held by them. Kathryn licked her fingers with relish, while Seven slowly came to and grinned wildly at Kathryn.

Kathryn crawled on the bed, snuggled up against Seven and kissed her tenderly. As soon as she pulled back from Seven, Seven looked at her astonished, as she could taste herself for the first time, on Kathryn's lips.

"My taste is very different from yours." Seven said surprised and Kathryn looked at her with a crooked grin.

“You taste slightly salty, but also very sweet. You're right, your taste is pretty unique. I love to taste you and lick you." Replied Kathryn and grinned broadly at Seven.

Seven blushed a little and Kathryn found it very adorable, so she kissed Seven lightly on the cheek before crawling further into bed and Seven followed her. Kathryn pulled the covers over Seven and herself and snuggled up against Seven. A short time later Seven fell asleep again and Kathryn gently caressed her warm naked body in admiration. How could she not have recognized how much she really loved Seven for so long?


	10. Chapter 10

After Kathryn also fell asleep next to Seven at some point, she woke up around noon and looked at Seven's sleeping figure, lying so wonderfully naked on her stomach, in front of her. As soon as a thought occurred to Kathryn, it wasn’t easy to shake off. So she leaned down to Seven and whispered softly in her ear.

“Darling, I have an idea. May I try something new?” She asked and Seven stirred slowly beneath her. As soon as she opened her eyes, she looked at Kathryn intently.

"What idea?" She asked curiously in a hoarse voice.

"A sexual idea." Replied Kathryn and Seven looked at her with shining eyes. Seven was always enthusiastic about Kathryn's ideas when they went in a sexual direction and since she trusted Kathryn very much, she immediately nodded her head.

"Acceptable." She said and Kathryn looked at her happily.

“Great, please lie down, I only need a few things. I'll be right back." Then she kissed Seven gently before she quickly crawled out of bed and disappeared into the living area. Seven, on the other hand, grinned broadly and closed her eyes again.

A short time later Kathryn came back into the bedroom and Seven looked over her shoulder and got big eyes, hurriedly she turned around completely and pulled the covers up over her breasts and looked at Kathryn questioningly and shyly.

Kathryn had put on the strap-on and the dildo that was attached to it looked different from the ones she usually used. This one didn't look anatomically correct after it was put on. Instead, it remained a very thin, pink-looking dildo that was only 7 cm long.

"What idea did you have?" Seven asked shyly and Kathryn smiled at her.

"I thought I could use this to fuck you from behind in your bottom." She explained and blushed a little.

However, Seven immediately shook her head without thinking about it for long.

"You think my idea is bad?" Asked Kathryn, surprised, as Seven always thought all of her ideas were good.

"Correct." Seven said and Kathryn smiled broadly at her, which was very irritating to Seven.

"Aren't you annoyed?" Asked Seven, while Kathryn quickly unbuckled the strap-on and let it fall carelessly on the floor and crawled into Seven's bed and kiss her cheek.

“No honey, I'm not angry at all. I'm really happy." Kathryn replied, while she slipped under the covers and pushed herself very close to Seven.

"Please explain that to me?" Asked Seven, confused.

"Well, I'm glad you finally told me that you didn't like something. Do you remember that one time when I also fucked you with the strap-on on?" Kathryn asked and Seven could remember it very well and therefore nodded.

"At that time I made the wrong choice and chose a dildo that was much too thick and unintentionally hurt you while fucking. You hurt a lot, but you didn't tell me to stop. Instead, you let me keep doing it until I realized that you were doing badly. I was very upset then. On the one hand, because I kept telling you to tell me if you don't like something, if something hurts you or if it's not the right thing. On the other hand, I was annoyed that I only realized it too late. And precisely because it went so wrong back then, from then on I always had worries that things could go wrong again and that you wouldn't let me know in time. But I'm so proud of you right now because you immediately rejected my idea and immediately said that you didn't want to do it because you didn't like my idea." Kathryn explained and smiled gently at Seven, before leaning over to Seven and put her lips gently and tenderly on Seven's full and soft lips and both kissed deeply and deeply for a very long moment.

When both had to catch their breath again, they reluctantly parted. Kathryn, who had just caught her breath, grinned broadly at Seven.

"You know what?" She asked and Seven shook her head.

"I like the idea of the betrothal more and more." Said Kathryn and smiled warmly at Seven. Seven raised an eyebrow and looked at Kathryn skeptically.

“It took me so long to realize that I love you that I don't want to wait any longer to make you my wife. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Seven would you like to be my wife?” Kathryn asked a little shyly and Seven looked at her with big, shining eyes and could only nod at that moment.

Kathryn's smile widened as she looked back happily at Seven and then pulled her into her arms and kissed her tenderly.

The End

To be continued.... 


End file.
